The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) computer mouse, more particularly, to an RF computer mouse which uses a simple RF transmitter circuit having surface acoustic wave (SAW) device to generate carrier frequency and employing amplitude-shift keying (ASK) modulation, thus eliminating calibration step, simplifying manufacture and enhancing yield.
The conventional computer mouse is generally connected to the computer through connection wire. The use of mouse may be inconvenient due to the length imitation of the connection wire.
The infrared (IR) mouse is developed to provide wireless operation. However, the IR mouse is a directive device, it can not be placed at arbitrary direction to the computer.
The RF computer keyboard is developed to overcome above problem by providing wireless and omni-directional operation However, the RF keyboard has the problem of complicated circuit and high cost, which may block the buyer.
It is the object of the present to provide a user-attractive wireless computer mouse, which is advantageous in cost stability and yield.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a computer mouse, which uses a simple RF transmitter circuit having surface acoustic wave (SAW) device to generate carrier frequency and employing amplitude-shift keying (ASK) modulation, thus eliminating calibration step, simplifying manufacture and enhancing yield.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention win be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: